Clyde is Thomas' Everything
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Clyde’s blue eyes widened for a second and he whispered something to Craig before making his way over to me. I was in his arms before I knew it, and he held me up when I felt like collapsing. CLYDE/THOMAS YAOI SLASH, WHATEVER


Okay, seriously? You guys disappoint me so much. You people are so fond of pairings like… Kyle/Damien and shit, but NOBODY likes Clyde/Thomas?

Except Moona-chan, and this is for her.

I hope you enjoy this, lovely. :)

Pairing: Clyde/Thomas (Clomas), mentioned Craig/Tweek (Creek)

Song: Everything- Lifehouse

~x~

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, taking in the mess of dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes with bags under them, and pale skin. I was a wreck, but in better condition than I had been before.

"Cock!" I shrieked out, a blush coloring my face before I clamped both hands over my mouth in shame.

Damned Tourette's.

I want him near me. He always calmed me down, no matter what. I never said such… profanities unwillingly around him. I was at peace around Clyde Donovan.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

When I just wanted to curl up and die of embarrassment, Clyde was there, keeping me up, keeping me walking. He never once acted ashamed or embarrassed around me. I don't know why, but he never did. Not like my mother, not like my father who left because of it, and not like me. He protected me from the cruel jokes people shot at me, much like Craig did for Tweek. Clyde was the thing that kept me smiling. He was the reason I got up and lived my life of hell every day. He told me my blush was cute, and the fact that I lived every day with Tourette's made me strong and independent.

Clyde was my everything.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

I stood with Clyde in front of the school, our hands tightly entwined.

"Shitfuck!" I squeaked.

Clyde looked at me and smiled slightly, giving my hand a slight squeeze. He chuckled and wiped away the single tear that slipped down my cheek.

"You'll be fine," he murmured, resting his forehead against mine. "You know I'll cut anyone who messes with you."

Clyde kissed me long and slow, gently massaging his mouth against mine. When he pulled away, I smiled at him.

"Clyde…" I whispered. "It's impossible for things to get any better when you're with me."

"Same goes to you," he replied, grinning as I swept some of his brown locks out of his eyes.

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

Later, I was trying my best to not burst into tears. Where was Clyde when I need him most? I shoved through students a lot bigger than me, and I saw him. He was leaning against Craig's locker and laughing as Craig teased Tweek with light kisses on his neck, making the blonde squirm. Suddenly, as if he knew I was there, he turned and saw me. Clyde's blue eyes widened for a second and he whispered something to Craig before making his way over to me. I was in his arms before I knew it, and he held me up when I felt like collapsing.

"Who's ass am I kicking this time?" Clyde asked.

The scary thing? He was one hundred percent serious.

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

After school, Clyde walked me down to Stark's Pond. It was snowing, so no one else would be there. They never came around when it snowed. I don't know why. Maybe they were afraid of the cold, but these were the times that Clyde and I cherished to be alone.

"Clyde…?" I mumbled, clamping my hands over my mouth temporarily as some profanities threatened to burst out.

"Yeah Thomas?" he asked, wrapping me in his arms.

"I… I love you," I said quietly.

I felt Clyde freeze against me and I let out a few profanities before covering my mouth again.

"Sorry," I said, half of the apology for the Tourette's and half for my stupid confession. "I-I—"

Clyde covered my mouth himself and smiled. "Thomas… you don't ever need to apologize to me. Ever."

"But I'm so… messed up," I whimpered. "Shi—" I covered my mouth again. "I… I'm surprised you said yes when I—fuck—asked you out in the first place."

"Thomas," Clyde said seriously. "You are not messed up. So you have a disorder? Who gives a damn? It's not your fault. I love you, too, Thomas. Nothing could change that because you mean everything to me. You're my world and I'm never going to let that change."

I smiled slightly as he kissed me.

Clyde was perfect for me. And I guess I was perfect for him. He was my everything and nothing could change that.

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

YAY CLOMAS.

DID YOU LIKE IT, MOONA-CHAN? :D


End file.
